the new mystery
by darkpetalxo666
Summary: when Fred moves into a new town he faces a whole heap of new issues - not least of which being his own quirks! luckily he meets new friends. watch them beat the mysteries and take over the shcool!


Fred sighed as he looked up at the looming building that loomed above him. It was very big with lots of brick and he could feel himself shiver as he entered.

When he first entered he scowled. It was just like his old school. Full of preps. At least in his old school he could dye his hair black but they had made him wash that out before he came here. His parents obviously didn't understand him. They never have.

He was just too deep, too mysterious.

Looking around his frown turned deeper before he let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

He saw all the preppy girls wearing there're pink maxi skirts and wearing there're makeup. He saw all the Chad's and all the nerds who skittered around like classical music lovers at a rock concert.

Leave the spelling nistakes, they make it moteehee teehee teeheeteehee gotchare I'm gonna add more authentic

When he turned one of the never ending corners he accidentally hit some1 and saw as they fell to the floor, their skirt flying straight up.

"Jeepers" the girl screeched as she fell. Fred couldn't help but stare as her skirt rose, his mouth watering. She was hot (he thought in a gentleman's fashion, as he was respectful of wohmen unlike those other chads). He could tell she wasn't like the other girls, and not just because you hear the beetles music blaring from her mp3 but also because she had dyed her hair a lovely shade of strawberry blonde.

Frod leant his hand out to her and she roughly grabbed it. Sparks sparked up his wrist where she had gripped him with her ape like strength and he knew this one was special.

"Thanks XD" she said and he smiled, his eyebrows raising slightly and his lips curving up into his cheek. "Most Chad's would let me just fall on the ground but I can tell youre a nice guy"

Fred growled at that "I'm not like the other guys" he stated glaring at the ground. From his position staring at the floor he could feel the girl reach out and touch him gently.

"I can tell" she said and winked at him flirty like (although it may have just been a seizure since her eyes then rolled back into her head a little). "Maybe I'll see you around" she whispered and he could see how her skirt raised above her head when she walked.

He knew it was for him.

Fred continued his walk to class and he could feel peoples stairs on him. He knew he was different, satan knows, but they didn't need to stare so much. Good thing he wore his large tenchcoat to hide his tight virgin buttox.

When he walked into class he took a seat right at the back of the class. From here he knew he could watch the rest of the class, something he enhoyed doing.

"Oi nerd, your're in my seat"

Fred looked up and saw a massive CHAD staring down at him. He scowled and said "so what" in the most deadpan tone he could manage.

They Chad tried to lean over and kick him off but Fred leaned back and knocked him dead in the face. He could see in his perifral all the girls looking at him in awe as he hit the Chad.

"Mr Jones!!" Shouted the teacher angerly "go to the principal's office now!"

Fred gave the Chad one last glare and then got up to go to the principal's office

Ughhh the princalpal was such a hoe I thought as I wandered down to the detention after school. I mean I knew I was a rebble but I didn't know if get detention on the first day!

As I strolled into the detention I rolled my eyes at the other kids that came in. One looked like an absolute nerd who'd never even diddled with anyone before (smex XD)

Some other kid walked in with his dog and I smirked. Who even brings their doeg to school that's so weird!

But not as weird as me I smurked and folded up the sides of my trenchcoat in Glee.

Then…

It happened…

She…

Walked in…

Her glossy ginger hair bounced from side to side as did her -- you know what's. When I caught her eyes I saw that they were as green as an Atlantic ocean and her smile was like waves bouncing off

She smriked at me when I caught her eye but instead of walking over to me she went and sat next to the nerd!!!

"Growl" I growled. "Nice guys always finish last :( grrrr" I begin to bark.

"What was that? Zoinks!" I turned around and stared dead at a kid who looked like he was high on.. something. He was the one who walked in with his dog.

"Hi" I said in a dry tone, making my voice as low as possible to pronounce my alpha status to this Omega biyatch.

"Zoinks scoob! This guys legit" the green shirt guy said and stared at his dog with wide loving eyes. I felt my ego mutate and shoved my hands into my pockets smurking.

The dog looked at me then at the green shirt dweeb. "Ruh roh" the dog barked sensually and stared dead at the camera.

"Heyo! You're that guy from earlier arent you!" The girls - Stacey said and I felt my eyes grow into thin slits.

"What's it to you" I said. If she didn't like nice guys then she'd gonna have to deal with the new me. The meaner me, who's tired of being misused and mistreated by wromen his whole life.

This seemed to only make her smile brighter tho. Becoz women only want a Chad and not a nice gay. I proceeded to saunter up to her with an agressive look on my face and growl, asserting my dominance.

Seemed this impressive display of my alpha heritage caught the attention of the fine female specimen I had the pleasure of viewing earlier. Giving me a look that showed she respected my male hormones, she slid out of th seet and under her desk before rising again on the other side.

Her heels clicked as she approached me, much to the display of the Edna mode cosplayer sat next to her who muttered something similar to "jinkies". I laughed insid my intellectual giga brain, knowing I could not let slip my flawless poker face even to gloat in the face of a beta.

"Hey" her breathe was heavy and wet, smelling like she had just consumed an entire family sized bag of pickled onion monster munch. I fucking love pickled onion monster munch. I had to kiss the picture of Jesus I keep in my pocket just to stop myself from endulging my tongue into the kingdom of her mouth. Unfortunately my heightened senses meant it took too long to react and by the time I looked up she had already waltzed back to her seat.

Behind us i bagan to hear strange noises like a kind of slurping noise you hear from all the preppy girlz at Starbucks.

When I turned around all I could see was shaggy and Scooby kissing!! I was outrages. How dare they be GAY in front of ME when I wasn't wearing my NO HOMO sockz.

I turned to Velma and Daphne who didn't look shocked at the display and just shrugged. "Everyone's kinda used to it by now" Daphne stated. "Its just kinda what happen"

"By the way" the edna mode beyatch inturupts before I could explode at them being pro homo.

"We're like the outcasts at our Skool" she says and wipes a bit of hair that got caught on her glasses. "I wear fake glasses so that everyone stays away from me"

I smiled and patter my hair and my AMAZINF strench coat. "Yeah I'm an outcast too. This society just can't deal with nice guys like me"

"Wow" says Daphne wowed. "I think we should be friends" she smiled at me and my heart full on stopped like in that one amazinf mcr song [AN: rip MCR (｡•́︿•̀｡)]

"I agree. Were different" I said and stretched my body. "But even these two" I said pointing at shaggy and Scooby who were still mouth on mouth.

The girlz both laufed even tho I Waz being serious. I don't like fageots, not when I don't have my no homo sockz on :(

"We're gonna be friends you see"

[an] thankz 4 reading lmao it's my ffirst fanfcition and I rly tryed hard to make it purrfext XD

pls leave a review but contrictive critisime only pls


End file.
